Forgotten
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Waar ben ik ? Hoe kom ik hier ? Waarom ben ik hier ? Wakker geworden in een vreemd plaats, maar mijn grote vraag is . Wie ben ik ? En wat is mijn naam " Naruto herken je me nog ?" "Nee Wie ben jij ?" " Iemand die jou nooit zal vergeten . "
1. Awaking With Amnesia

**Story Titel ! : Forgotten**

**Koppels : NarutoxHinata**

**Waar gaat het over : Waar ben ik ? Hoe kom ik hier ? Waarom ben ik hier ? Wakker geworden in een vreemd plaats, maar mijn grote vraag is . Wie ben ik ? en wat is mijn naam .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Amnesia & Death**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Waar ben ik ? ..._

beep beep beep

_Wat is dat geluid ? ... _

beep beep beep

_Wat doe ik hier ? ..._

beep beep beep

_Maar ..._

beep beep beep

_Mijn grote vraag is ..._

beep beep beep

_Wie ben ik ? ... _

beep beep beep

" Naruto . "

_Wie is dat ? ..._

beep beep beep

" Naruto . "

_Huh ? ... _

beep beep beep

" Dobe word wakker "

_Een ander stem ..._

beep beep beep

" Naruto-Kun "

_Na-ru-to ? ..._

beep beep beep

" Oi Gaki word wakker "

_Een oudere stem ..._

beep beep beep

" Word wakker Gaki "

_Riepte je niet Naruto ? ..._

beep beep beep

_Wie is Naruto ? ..._

beep beep beep

_Is hij iemand speciaal ? ..._

beep beep beep

_Wat gebeurt er als ik wakker word ? ..._

beep beep beep

_Maar ze vroegen Naruto ..._

beep beep beep

_Ik ben niet Naruto ..._

beep beep beep

_Maar als ik mijn ogen open ..._

beep beep beep

_Dan zie ik misschien ..._

beep beep beep

_Wie ze vroegen ... _

" Naruto ." En de ogen openen als de stem sprak, ze voelde zich moezaam aan . En hun zicht is wazig, maar na paar minuten . Werd het zicht beter en beter, er waren mensen rond hem . Ze keken allemaal eerst schokent, maar dan waren ze opgelucht . De jongen die achter aan zat, keek weg alsof hij net wil laten merken dat hij ook opgelucht was . " Naruto-Kun ." Hij keek naast zich en zag meisje met rozen haar ." Je hebt ons erg ongerust gemaakt ." Hij keek vragent en wees dan naar zijn eigen, maar merkte dat hij zijn hand niet kon bewegen . Hij keek naar zijn hand, het zat in het verband . Een naald stak door zijn hand, en er liep vreemd vloeistof door ." Naruto ?" Hij keek terug naar het meisje ." Wie ben jij ?" Vroeg hij zijn stem klinkt schor net alsof hij geen dagen water heeft gehad ." Wat ?" De meisje keek beetje bang maar ook verbaasd ." Ik zei wie ben jij ? " Zei Naruto weer en dan keek hij naar de anderen ." Wie zijn jullie ? "

" Waar ben ik ?"

De vragen werden groter en groter .

"Waarom ben ik hier ?"

Hij weet niet meer .

"En wie ben ik ? "

Nee hij weet helemaal niks meer .

* * *

**Ik ben niet zo goed met die ninja gedoe, dus er komt heel weinig van :( Sorry ! **

**Je ziet ook al wie de hoofdkoppel is voor dit verhaal, ik hoop dat ik ze niet OOC maak of zo . Ik heb dezen koppel niet echt vaak gebruik, ' The Moments Of A Family ' is de hoofdkoppel ook NarutoxHinata ! Als die twee mij goed lukken, zou ik wel meer van hun maken . Ik vind Hinata cute ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Please Remember

_Ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is _

" Je zeide dat hij in orde was ! " Riep een man met wit lang haar .

_Alles is aan het draaien _

" Er was ook niks aan de hand, alles lijkt helemaal in orde ! " Riep de vrouw met de dikke borsten, ze pakte de papieren en keek ze na . De man ging naast haar staan , en keek zoals haar . Nerveus naar de papieren .

_Waarom maken ze een drama ? _

_Het is niet zo erg ... Of Wel ? _

" Naruto-Kun ..." De jongen Naruto keek langs zich, en keek naar een meisje . Met lavender ogen die vol tranen zat, ze maakte vuisten . Als ze ieder moment, hard kan ontploffen van het huilen ." Ben ik dat ? "

_Naruto ... Het klinkt me bekent _

_Maar het is niet iets, wat mij een betekenis geeft . _

Het meisje keek op ." Ja ." Was haar antwoord ." Sorry . " Is al wat Naruto kan zeggen, als hij dan zijn ogen sloot . En in slaap viel . " Naruto ! " Hinata stond op, maar Sakura hield haar tegen ." Rustig Hinata hij slaapt, hij is nog zwak ."

Hinata veegde de tranen weg, als ze naar Naruto bleef kijken .

_Naruto-Kun ... Waarom heb je mij ook gered ..._

( Flashback )

_Hinata was juist klaar met een missie, en ging terug naar huis . Alles leek goed tot dat, ze aangevallen werd door 3 mannen . De mannen duwde haar, hard tegen een boom . En begonnen haar aan te vallen, zonder een waarschuwing . En ze vielen allemaal, tegen gelijk aan Hinata . Kon niet zien, waar ze waren . Of wat ze gingen doen . _

_" Laat haar met rust ! " Riep een stem, Hinata deed haar ogen open . Als ze de sterm herkende ." Naruto-Kun ! " Riep Hinata als Naruto, één van de mannen . Van de boom gooide, en tegen de ander twee vocht . Hinata kwam over haar schok heen, en helpte Naruto mee . Om de mannen te verslaan . _

_Als Hinata en Naruto klaar waren, keek Naruto naar Hinata met een glimlach ." Is alles okay ?" Vroeg hij Hinata knikte ja, en wou iets zeggen . Maar haar woorden verlieten haar, als Naruto knock out werd geslagen . _

_Door één van de mannen, Hinata keek in schok . Als Naruto bijna levenloos, op de grond lag en bloed . Begon te verschijnen, ze keek naar man . En woede vulde haar, als ze hem aanvalde . _

( End Flashback )

_Het is mijn schuld, dat je verwond zijt . Het is misschien mijn straf, dat je mij niet meer herkend. Maar jij moet niet gestraft worden ! Het is niet jou schuld, als jij mij vergeet is niet erg . Maar toch niet de anderen ! Of je eigen verleden, de toekomst die je opwacht . Maar Naruto bekijk austublieft de anderen, als of ze een vreemdelingen zijn . _

Hinata voelde nieuwe tranen komen, maar ze deed niks om ze te stoppen .

_Ik wil Naruto terug ... _

' wie zijn jullie ? '

_Naruto ik ... _

' Waar ben ik ? '

_Ik ..._

' Wie ben jij ? '

_Hou van je ... _

* * *

**Was het te veel ? Was het te weinig ? Was het van WTF ? Sorry als het random is, ik hoop nog steeds dat het goed is . Wel sinds mijn baby zusje Lucia, thuis is is het best druk . En ja ben niet echt met mijn gedachte er bij, she 's so cute ! Ik heb gemerkt dat ze, ook een gewoonte heeft . Om aan de rechter arm van een man te liggen, en de linker kant van een vrouw ... Ah sorry ben weg dwalen ! **

**Okay sorry als het kort is, de rest van de chapters . Zullen hopenlijk lang zal, vertrouw er niet op . Of hou je hoop niet hoog, voor Ninja actie ik ben al niet goed . In Bleach Shinigami zanpakuto 's, de namen zo moeilijk te onthouden voor mij :( **

**Oh ja je kunt ook ' The Moments Of A Family ' lezen, als je dol bent op HinataxNaruto . Maar de fic is Hurt/Comfort, en is anti-minato fans ! En er is wel geen yaoi in, voor de gene die denken dat ik Sasuke & Naruto ga koppel . In het verhaal sorry =3=**

**Bye bye ! **


	3. My Forgotten Memory

Het is al een week nu, dat Naruto zijn geheugen kwijt is . Zijn vrienden proberen van alles, om zijn herringeringen terug te krijgen . Ze probeerde Ramen, Ninja moves of zijn liefde voor Sakura . Maar niks helpte . " Oh man ..." Jammerde Kiba als hij en de rest, in de Tranings velde zijn . " Het is al een week, en hij weet geen kleinste ding niet meer ! "

" Misschien als we Sakura ..." Maar Sakura gaf Ino, een klop tegen haar schouder ." Okay ik kan begrijpen, als het voor Naruto zijn herrineringen terug te krijgen is . Maar maak er geen misbruik van mij begrepen, Ino-Pig ! " Iedereen zuchte als de twee weer ruzie maken . " Misschien moeten we op geven ..." Zeide Neji iedereen keek naar hem schokent, en hij keek lastig naar hun ." Begrijp me niet verkeerd, maar soms komen ze van zelf terug . We moeten gewoon afwachten en ..."

" Echt niet ! Wat voor een vriend zijt jij, we moeten Naruto helpen ! "

" Hij is nog erger verward dan wij ! Wie heeft zijn herrineringen verloren, wie word de hele tijd ondervraagd door vreemdelingen . Die zijn herrineringen willen terug halen, wat ik beste vind is dat we hem moeten steunen . En hem het zelf wil laten oplossen . "

" Ik vind dat Neji gelijk heeft ." Zeide Shikamaru die de hele tijd stil was, en naar de wolken keek ." Het is Naruto's keuze, om het zich te herrineren en wie weet ..."

Wat Shikamaru ging zeggen, maakte iedereen erg stil .

" Wilt hij zich niks meer herrineren ."

( Bij Naruto )

Naruto keek in de spiegel, als hij zich zelf goed bekeek . Hij had 3 stepen op zijn 2 wangen, en heeft blond haar . Zijn ogen waren blauw, en zijn huid was licht gekleurd . Naruto zat nog steeds in ziekenhuis kleren, en vond het belachelijk sinds hij vind . Dat hij niks mankeerde ." Jeez wanneer mag ik gaan .."

" Als je beter zijt ." Zeide Tsunade die Naruto hoorde, Naruto keek naar haar en merkte 2 ander verpleegster 's . Die achter Tsunade liepen ." Oh u zijt er weer of wat ? " En draaide zich om met verveling ." Heb er geen zin in, er is niks mis met mij ." Tsunade werd kwaad en nam Naruto op, en duwde hem op een stoel ." Hey ! "

" Luister goed hier zijn mensen, die zich zorgen maken om jou ! Dus gedraag u en werk mee ! "

" Welke mensen ? Die vreemdelingen die me elke dag bezoeken ! "

" Het zijn je vrienden Naruto, en er is iets inderdaad iets mis met jou ! Je herrinert jou niks van hun, en behandelt hun als vreemde . Als je mee werk en we kunnen je helpen, dan weet je dat deze ' vreemdelingen ' . Meer voor betekenen dan dat je zelf denkt . " Vertelde Tsunade hem als ze een licht pakte, en in zijn ogen scheen . Naruto kneep zijn ogen dicht, en sloeg het licht uit haar handen ." Ga weg ! " Schreeuwde hij en duwde haar weg, als hij uit de kamer rende ." Kom terug ! " Maar Naruto luisterde niet, als hij sneller weg rende van haar .

Even later zat Naruto ergens uit het ziekenhuis, verstopt voor Tsunade en de enge verpleegsters ." Shit ik moet hier weg ." En rende snel als hij om de hoek wou gaan, botste hij tegen iemand op ." Kijk uit man ! " En zag dan het meisje, die hij het eerst zag . Ze keek bang naar hem, maar keek dan gerust als ze zag dat het Naruto was ." Naruto-kun ? "

" Oh hey sorry ." En helpte haar opstaan, en zag haar dan bloemen oppakken van de grond ." Huh .. Voor wie zijn die ? " Zeide Naruto Hinata werd rood, en ging beetje achter uit ." Ze ... Z-ze zijn .."

" Hinata ! " Naruto keek toe als 2 jongens, naar hun toe rende één gaf Hinata een knuffel . Als een wit hond vrolijk blafte, als zijn baasje grijnsde ." Hey je waard zo snel weg, we willen Naruto ook ... Heh ! Naruto wat doe jij hier ! " Naruto rolde zijn ogen, als de ander jongen vervelend zuchte ." Je merk hem nu pas ? "

" Hou je mond ! " Riep de ander naar hem ." Kiba, Shino geen ruzie maken ..." Zeide Hinata stil Kiba keek naar Naruto, en Naruto voelde zich beetje achter uit gaan . Als Kiba hem verdacht bekeek ." Waarom zijt je uit het ziekenhuis ? "

" Zijn je zakens niet . " Zeide Naruto als hij van hem weg keek ." Oi ! Kijk naar mij als iemand tegen jou praat ! "

" Bah wil niet ." Kiba werd nog kwader ." Naruto ik denk dat beste is dat je terug gaat ." Zeide Shino ." Kunt je vergeten ik voel me stuk beter hier buiten, dan in dat wit spookhuis . " En keek dan naar Hinata ." Maar voor wie zijn die bloemen nu ? "

Hinata werd erg rood en begon beetje lachen, als ze achter uit liep ." Ik moet gaan ! " En rende heel snel weg van hun ." Wat is haar probleem ? "

Shino en Kiba rolde hun ogen, als ze weten wat Hinata's ' probleem ' was ." Hoe dan ook ga terug ... " Maar Naruto was ook al weg ." Verdomme ! Shino we moeten hem vinden, voor dat die zich zelf in de problemen werkt ! " En de twee gingen op zoek naar Naruto .

Sakura liep met de rest van de groep, door de straten van de winkels . Als ze besloten morgen Naruto te bezoeken, iedereen ging akkoord om Naruto te steunen . En aan hem overlaten om iets te herrineren ." Ik hoop dat Naruto zich snel iets herrinert ."

" Tja als het niet zo is, dan ligt het aan hem ." Zeide Ino .

Sasuke was de hele tijd stil, hij geef niet graag toe maar was bezorgt . Het is heel anders nu Naruto, hun niet meer kent en dat hij niet meer weet wie hij is . Sasuke keek naas zich, en zag iemand met blond haar in de winkel staan . Sasuke stond even stil, en kijk of hij het wel goed zag . En dan gingen zijn ogen wijd open ." Sasuke-kun ? " Iedereen stopte Lee ging naast hem staan, en keek ook in de winkel . En zijn mond viel open ." Naruto ? " Iedereen begon naar de winkel te kijken, in schok als het inderdaad Naruto was ." En waarom krijg ik niks te eten ! "

" Je moet eerst betalen ! " Riep de man terug ." Wat betalen ? Ik heb geen geld ik kwam juist uit het ziekenhuis ! "

" Ga terug en laat je hersens na checken ! "

" Wil je soms vechten brul aap ! "

Iedereen stond eerst in schok, tot dat Sasuke in de winkel liep . En geld aan de man gaf ." Hier en jij mee komen ! " En nam Naruto arm vast, als Naruto zijn lunch pakte en zijn tong uit stak ." Rot kind ! " Als ze buiten waren, keek Naruto naar de kwade ogen ." Wat nou ? "

" Wat doe je hier ?"

" Winkelen . "

" Terwijl je in het ziekenhuis moest blijven ? " Vroeg Shikamaru ." Oi ! Ik ben het beu daar, en er is niks mis met mij ! Ik voel me goed weet je, ik snap niet waarom ik daar moet blijven . Plus ik wil zien waar ik woon .." Iedereen was stil, natuurlijk Naruto heeft sinds toen . Zijn thuis niet meer gezien . " Goed maar dan ga je terug ." Zeide Sakura ." Zullen zien ." Was Naruto 's antwoord .


End file.
